galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Nephalem
"The day of the Nephalem is, as they say, long over. One by one, I and my kind will cease to be. There are fewer now than during the battles of Armageddon. The future now is whats important." Appearance Nephalem appear as powerfully built Humans with slight differences that give away their ancestry. Most are over 6ft tall and in general, are in peak physical condition. What sets them apart from most other races are their black eyes with bright irises. Most of the Nephalem have light skin and hair ranging from Silvery White to Fiery Red, though darker colors do happen. Their eyes can be any color with purple, gold and blue being normal and their eyes glow with the power of their creation when they are angered. When wounded they tend to bleed blue. History Early History The first Nephalem appeared during the Armageddon war as a result of fiends torturing and raping angels that they captured. Many Celestial's would escape from this fate and the Nephalem where born. Fiends saw the creation and decided to keep those they captures alive so that they to could have access to this new creation. During this time they where used by both sides of the conflict as a way to defeat the other side. This proved to be disastrous as the Nepahlem showed that they could be more powerful then either parent. Most of them where killed or set into stasis during this time. Other History Recent History As more and more structures and events from the Armageddon War are found more of the Nephalem are awoken. Though they do not number many they are drawn to each other. Society & Culture Society Religion Relations Adventurers Racial Traits Ability Score Modifiers: +4 Str, +4 Dex, +2 Con, +2 Int, +2 Wis, +4 Cha (35RP) Speed: 50ft (2RP) Size: Medium Outsider Type '''(3RP) Darkvision: 60ft Resistance: FIre, Cold, Acid, and Electricity 5 (4RP) '''Path of Fury: '''Nephalem begin play with either the Embraced by the Light or Chosen of Darkness feat. (2RP) '''Nephalem Valor: Nephalem gain a +4 bonus against fear effects.(2RP) Soulless Aura: Nephalem have no rightful place in the world and their presence can unnerve even the bravest soul. Any hostile creature within a 20-foot radius of an Nephalem must succeed on a Will save to resist its effects. The save DC is Charisma-based. Those who fail are shaken for 24 hours or until they successfully hit the Nephalem. A creature that has resisted or broken the effect cannot be affected again by the for 24 hours. (3RP) Hated by Heaven and Hell: Good and Evil outsiders gain a +2 moral bonus to attack and Damage against Nephalem. Nephalem can only be brought back to life by another Nephalem or by a Wish. (-8RP) '''Target of Wrath: '''Nephalem can always be the target of a smite attack regardless of alignment and always take alignment based damage caused by holy or unholy weapons or abilities. (-6RP) Cursed Life: Nephalem do not gain any penalty's or bonuses for aging. Nephalem are sterile and cannot create offspring but if a half fiend and half celestial mate there is a 10% chance that a Nephalem will be born. When Nephalem die they are turned into a spirit that cannot travel more then 1 mile from their location of death. Nephalem spirits retain all of their abilities but have no physical presence. If the spirit is destroyed it will reform after 1d4 days. (2RP) Language: Nephalim speak the local language of their home land where they grew up. However it should be noted that Nephalem from different home lands can communicate with each other. 39 RP +2 ECL Nephalem Clerics do not need to Worship a God to gain spells. Alternate Racial Traits * Traits and Feats * Nephalem Traits * Nephalem Feats